sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Village pump/Ideas Bank
suggested format: page title, followed by notes' * Renewable energy UK, Renewable energy UK resources from Renewable energy, plus some content from Sustainable energy? * Teleconferencing from wikipedia:Teleconference, wikipedia:Videoconferencing Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:46, 15 October 2008 (UTC) *Nuit Blanche and related local entries, link to Arts and culture *Walking UK from Walking then topic box Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 15:50, 20 October 2008 (UTC) *Bike move from http://green.wikia.com/wiki/Bike_move and sources *Complementary currencies UK from Complementary currencies Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 15:58, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *Integrated Approaches to Participatory Development (IAPAD) - Participatory Avenues based on Sustainability indicators#External links *Low carbon calendar USA from Climate change USA *Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership report card 2007-08 from Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership, Marine Climate Change Impacts Partnership *Local and seasonal recipes - start or add some *Water UK from Water, then topic box Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:47, 17 October 2008 (UTC) *Cohousing from wp article Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:27, 17 October 2008 (UTC) * more wanted pages listed on specific topic pages listed within the Ideas Bank Tasks relatively simple, easy short, tasks * check all Local and seasonal recipes pages have Template:End Menu2IB end menu * improve Teleconferencing with issues and impacts content from wikipedia:Videoconferencing * Visioning, improve using text from nearest WP article (link in article) * merge Sustainable Food - personal options into Food - personal options Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) * merge Saving water and Water - personal options keeping 2 separate pages, one for personal options the other re wider collective action Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:03, 25 September 2008 (UTC) * Participatory budgeting UK pilots, etc info from Communities and Local Government, September 16 Comment box wanted using Template:Commbox * Olympics 2012 news (change to template) - Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:17, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Topic box wanted When categories have 3 or more articles - examples at Climate change, Food (top rh box) * Sustainability networks and merge Global or international sustainability projects and networks into portal Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:56, 19 September 2008 (UTC) * Trees, woodland and forest Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:59, 11 September 2008 (UTC) * Environment quality Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Review links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biochar Projects may take more time * more Farmers' market and Farmers' market USA links to w:c:green:Category:Farm Markets * Local Sustainability Ideas Bank UK based on Local Sustainability Ideas Bank, perhaps with wanted pages included? which could then act as a model or template for future ideas bank by place articles? * once a topic has a resources page consider moving external links to that page. Eg Food UK resources? * consider if topic boxes should be included on all articles in a topic's category? * use templates eg template:top1, (2 & 3) for all topic boxes * consider setting up Personal options menu (for top of pages) * pages that link to Sport, Arts & Culture: change links to Sport or Arts and culture, and once all changed delete forked article (History is in Arts and culture) * redesign portal to be more like Places, projects and networks - topics on lh with images to the left, more concise 'how you can help' type box for the right. Then set up templates like template:Po which can use in all section portals, and use images in layout as on Places, projects and networks * consider if Water should be in Category:Environmental wellbeing * Ecovillages from wikipedia:List of ecovillages to place articles, example Ecovillages Australia * 'Why it matters' sections (or introductions) for articles - succinct summaries needed for many articles Wish list What you'd like to see, though not sure of the best way to get these as yet * UK local links - more signposting to existing networks * repeating ideas/links/references in all topics/articles if highly relevant * Action Ideas - more links to other sources of ideas, including general sources on or via category page category:community category:browse